Datacenter networks may be used by telecom operators as well as by enterprises. The datacenter networks may be organized as one large network which may be implemented in layer 2 of the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model (e.g. the data link layer). In some cases, datacenter networks may be natively limited to a single building. In some cases, a datacenter network may be extended geographically using virtual private network (VPN) technologies, which may result in a larger layer 2 network.